


The Unexpected

by Selinawen



Series: ShuuKazu [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, This is the real Kazuaki by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinawen/pseuds/Selinawen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuaki wakes up on an operation table. What transpired after isn't exactly what he had expected to happen. This is honestly fluff although Shuu is still being Shuu so there's that as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I've unexpectedly fallen into ShuuKazu(-kun) way too deeply. I have too many scenarios of them so I'll probably post more drabbles in the future as well.

Kazuaki's eyes shot open just to see a pair of dull purple eyes framed in red rimmed glasses staring down at him. Wondering what had happened to have transpired this moment that he's experiencing right now, Kazuaki decided to just smile nervously as he gathered his thoughts.

“Oh. So you're awake. What a pity.” The person staring down at him said in a bored, monotone voice.

Sitting up immediately, Kazuaki stammered “W-What do you mean by that, I-Iwamine?”. He looked around him and realised belatedly that he had been lying on an operation table all this while and started to panic, getting down from the table in a hurry and continuing “What were you t-trying to do to m-me?”

“Ahh...I was just preparing to perhaps check if your brainwaves differs from others in one way or another. It's such a pity that you woke up.” Shuu explained as he kept what appeared to be various operating tools in the drawer.

“T-That's scary!!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he shivers, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

“Well, maybe next time I would be able to do that I guess, hohoho...” Shuu said with an evil grin on his face that made Kazuaki cower back a little.

“I-I-I hope there isn't a next time...” Kazuaki shivered as he looked around the unfamiliar laboratory “W-Where is this place anyway, are you letting me go home?”

“Oh, are you meaning to stay here then?” Shuu asked with a seemingly amused look on his face.

“Y-You are letting me go home, are you?” Kazuaki stammered nervously.

“Oh, so you are meaning to stay here as my test subject I see. I will gladly welcome this, hohoho...”

“N-No it's not this……”

Just then, a click is heard and the door slides open. A carefree looking man with blue hair donning a dirty lab coat over a red shirt is seen skipping in towards them. Kazuaki recognises him as Kawara Ryuuji, apparently Ryouta's father and also an eccentric man that loves appearing in the infirmary at random parts of the day.

“Hey Isa, did your friend wake up at last?” Ryuuji asked before noticing Kazuaki beside Shuu “Oh yes he has!! Isn't that great??”

“Hmm...” Shuu said nothing as he continued keeping equipment into the drawers.

“W-Where is this place, Sir?” Kazuaki asked nervously.

“Ohh~ You're at Isa's house, his basement that is! We found you out cold in the snow so Isa just had to bring you here!” Ryuuji explained.

“To perform an autopsy yes.” Shuu muttered.

“His expression changed, he was really-”

“Delighted.” Shuu cut in once again.

“That's mean of you, Iwameanie!!!” Kazuaki exclaimed as he burst into tears once again.

“Would you perhaps feel better if you had froze instead?” Shuu asked.

“Nooo!! Because I will die!!” Kazuaki cried even more.

“Now Isa, stop scaring your friend. What matters is that he's alive now isn't it?” Ryuuji mused with a grin.

Shuu sighed deeply before turning over to face the crying Kazuaki. “Perhaps you should seek my help instead the next time you wish to fall into an eternal sleep.”

“No I don't want that because I would die!!” Kazuaki cried.

“You say this, but yet you keep saying that you want to die?” Shuu stared into Kazuaki's wavering eyes.

“I… don't want to die...” Kazuaki shivered.

“Well, feel free to visit me any time you think otherwise, I will be waiting to prescribe you.” Shuu muttered with an evil smile before heading out of the laboratory.

After Shuu left, Kazuaki turned towards Ryuuji and asked “I-I'm going home, right?”

“Perhaps you should try talking more directly to Isa before that, he was pretty worried even though he doesn't seem like it” Ryuuji replied with a sigh.

“H-He was?”

“Indeed he was, I have known him for a long time, I could tell the slightest waver in his eyes the moment he saw you out cold in the snow this morning” Ryuuji mused. “What happened to you back then still?”

“I-I slipped… a-and couldn't get up...” Kazuaki stammered as he tried to recall the happenings of the morning.

“Woah, you should really be more careful! If we hadn't passed by, you could've been one with the stars by now!” Ryuuji exclaimed, shocked.

“I-I'm sorry!!” Kazuaki apologised immediately in a panic.

“Oh no, I'm not telling you off, it's just that” Ryuuji patted Kazuaki's head in an attempt to calm him down “Just be careful next time, okay?”

Kazuaki nods slowly before looking around nervously. “I-Is this really Iwamine's house?”

“Yup~ He's probably sulking in the living room or something if you wanna look for him” Ryuuji says with a grin. “You probably should, I mean it's rare that Isa actually has a friend and all”

“I-I don't know if he even considers me as one though, he's always so mean and picks on me all the time” Kazuaki sighs.

“I think that just means that he holds some degree of interest in you though? Which is a great thing because Isa is always such a shut-in honestly~” Ryuuji pointed out happily in a carefree way.

“I-I guess it may do me good to take a look before I make my leave then...” Kazuaki decided as he exited the room.  
  


* * *

  
The living room had a Huge Christmas tree in the middle as Christmas decorations hung up at every corner of the room. Shuu was seated on the sofa with a frown on his face, a Santa hat on his head. Miru and Kaku, the likely culprits, were huddled close next to him, pleased of their handiwork.

“U-Umm… I-Iwamine?” Kazuaki called out nervously.

At this, Shuu turned towards Kazuaki, removing the Santa hat from his head, causing Miru and Kaku to jump up at once.

“Merry Christmas! (No! Shuu must celebrate as well!)” Miru and Kaku chimed happily as they reached for the Santa hat on the sofa.

Shuu sighed deeply as the hat is put back on him once again. Miru and Kaku are now hopping around the Christmas tree happily.

“T-They really do love Christmas, don't they” Kazuaki commented, a nervous smile on his face.

“Biggest understatement of the universe.”

“A-Anyway, T-Thank you for…saving me today… But I should really be heading home for today so umm...” Kazuaki started.

“Don't you want to stay for a few experiments?” Shuu asked with a sneer.

“Nooo!!!”

“Hohoho… Don't worry, I was merely just joking...yes…” Shuu nodded as he stood up, staring at Miru and Kaku from afar for a while before removing the hat from his head and walked towards the front door, turning over to Kazuaki “Shall we go then?”

“e-ehhhHHH????”  
  


* * *

  
Kazuaki looked around nervously as he walked down the street towards his apartment with Shuu of all people. It was a situation beyond his expectations, maybe he would wake up in a few minutes and find that it's all a weird dream or something, he thought.

“S-So… Uhh… Iwamine? D-Do you have any business at my apartment?” Kazuaki asked nervously as they walked.

“Not particularly.”

“W-Was there any reports of someone found rotting in one of the units then?”

“No.” Shuu stopped and turned towards Kazuaki “Wait, what?”

“Y-Years ago, my neighbour was found dead and rotting in his apartment so I was wondering if a similar thing happened again… I-Iwamine is always talking about things like these after all so….” Kazuaki explained nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

“I see. Well, sometimes, it may be better for you not to pry too deep into things. You might regret it in the long run.” Shuu mumbled before turning back to the front, continuing to head towards the apartment.

“I-I guess you're right about that ahaha…” Kazuaki laughed nervously as he followed behind.  
  


* * *

  
Once they've reached in front of room 701, Kazuaki began fumbling in his pockets for his keys. “N-No… t-they're not there…” He began to panic and tear up, not knowing what to do next. He could try getting back to where he fell before and see if his keys are anywhere there but then again, the chances are pretty slim. He looked at all corners, trying to decide his next move.

“Please don't panic, I've got them here.” Shuu mumbled nonchalantly as he lifted a bunch of keys from his pocket, finding the one marked '701' and unlocked the door with a click, opening it after. “You've dropped them next to you when Doctor Kawara and I found you so I just picked them up.”

“I-I see… T-Thank you, Iwamine...” Kazuaki stammered with a slight bow.

“It's fine.” Shuu muttered before passing the keys over to Kazuaki, moving aside after.

Stuffing the keys into his pockets, Kazuaki turned over to Shuu once again “Umm… w-would you like to come in for tea?” He asked nervously.

“I will decline.”

“B-But… you're already here and...”

“I'm quite a busy person as you know.”

“B-But you took your time to walk me back home s-so…” Kazuaki tugged on Shuu's sleeve a little as he looked over to the open door of the apartment.

“...What are you going to offer in exchange then? Your right arm perhaps? Hohohoho….” Shuu sneered as he stared Kazuaki up and down.

“I-I'm so sorry for insisting, I-I won't force you then…!!” Kazuaki exclaimed before letting go of Shuu's sleeve.

“I see, what a pity.”

“I'm also sorry for causing you worry today… I-I mean, Doctor Kawara told me that you were worried even though you don't really--” Kazuaki stopped as he noticed Shuu's slight change in expression. He seemed to look really lost in thought somehow. “A-Are you okay, Iwamine?”

“…Yes.”

“A-Anyway, I have to thank you somehow t-that doesn't involve any of my body parts so...” Kazuaki pondered for a while before grabbing Shuu's arm gently, holding it up. “I-I've only ever done this to Uzune so it's kind of embarrassing but...” Kazuaki took a deep breathe and kissed the back of Shuu's hand lightly before letting go after, blushing deeply. “T-Thank you for today!!” Kazuaki backed into his unit, bowed and closed the door.

Shuu stood outside the unit for a few moments after, startled of what had transpired before, his face flushing a deep red, unbeknownst to him. He took a few steps back before making his way out of the apartment.

As he headed out, he took out his phone and dialed a number.  
  


* * *

  
“...Sir, I suppose that I may have a problem after all”


End file.
